hunterwolvesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Forestpaw13
Serious Stuff. Believe Me or Not Vi is a victim of being a 'bully', I know I told you this earlier, and I'm guessing you weren't in the mood or something that day, because you pretty much brushed off the problem. Yet, she sockpuppeted earlier, and again, blamed that it was her brother. Which is getting old. I also practically called her 'immature' which you will see in the pictures. She also offended Bird, which Bird now also is switching to Zaffie's side. She also whined that I made her want to 'curl up and die' just because I confronted her on impersonating someone else. I'm keeping it full size, so you can see all of it. She left PM after that, but I still have two more screenies. She was pretty much sock-puppeting here, which is impersonating someone when it's truly yourself. (And I know you know that) You can ask Bird, and I ensure you, she has been breaking the rules and you were, I think, oblivious to it. I'm still on Zaffie's side, and I would still do this even if the thing with Zaffie never happened. By calling me such names, as Bird had said, I was bullied by her, and Bird was offended, which means she also was bullied. I have the proof, believe us both. Girl, Look at Dat Bodeh I Work Out 03:02, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I have something to add to this. I removed Vi's rights on JMC, which I had complete authority to do so, and she attacked me. I have screenies and Bichy and Bird are witnesses. Exhibit A: THAT got my blood boiling. Exhibit B: If you don't take action against this and ban her, Forest....there's nothing she can do that she won't be banned for. Please. You have no idea how upset this got me. Star Sorry To Disturb The Peace But this has to be shown to you. Vi came online and instantly startd to argue with Star, and it stopped, but Vi kept PMing me about how she hates Star. Vi isn't a victim this time. She called Star a bitch straight on, and Bird and I witnessed it. No part of this was about Vi's autism. None. Okay, before I show the pictures, it was just me and Stareh on the IRC. I felt pretty upset, because one of my friends had rung me up, telling me that I'd fallen out with my friend Amy because I hang around with a girl called tasha (I don't know anyone of that name by the way), so Star was trying to cheer me up, and said the wrong thing at the wrong time, and Vi started to yell and rant at her. http://www.iaza.com/work/120122C/iaza16983271160500.png http://www.iaza.com/work/120122C/iaza16983243495400.png http://www.iaza.com/work/120122C/iaza16983272436100.png http://www.iaza.com/work/120122C/iaza16983274298500.png http://www.iaza.com/work/120122C/iaza16983275429900.png http://www.iaza.com/work/120122C/iaza16983267878500.png http://www.iaza.com/work/120122C/iaza16983291554900.png http://www.iaza.com/work/120122C/iaza16983258758100.png The last one is in PM, and the black lines seperate the different chats. First one is Vi, second is Stareh, third is Vi, last is Bird. You can ban me. I honestly don't care about that. I'd made up with Vi, and so had Star. The line was thin, and Stareh had given Vi RB rights on JMC, but took them away when Star thought she wasn't doing her job. You'll have to confirm that with them two though. We both know that Vi and Zaffie fought, but Stareh didn't do anything wrong. She tthought it would be best to take away the rights she'd given Vi, and she even explained it on Vi's talkpage, and Vi replied on Star's talkpage. Again, confirm this with Star and Vi. But i felt like Vi was purposely causing trouble, and well, Star isn't one to take it all in and ignore it. User:Birchy 16:48, January 21, 2012 (UTC)